When crimping, a connector i.e. a terminal, splice, contact or a similar device is mechanically secured to at least one cable—e.g to a conductor such as a wire—by deformation so that a solid joint having reliable mechanical and electrical connection is formed. The crimping operation resulting in a crimped joint is performed using crimping dies. Crimping tools may e.g. be hand operated.
In hand operated hand held crimping tools, the crimping tool is usually arranged with two proximally on the crimping tool arranged handles which are movable in relation to each other, where when the user brings the handles towards each other using hand force, usually using one hand only which when placed around both of the handles is squeezed together, the usually distally on the crimping tool arranged crimping dies are brought together in order to crimp at least one workpiece between them.
DE 298 03 336 U 1 shows hand crimping tools with an open head, a closed head, and a head which head may be opened when crimping is not in progress in order to be able to move a workpiece sideways into the head and in order to facilitate the exchange of crimping dies and which head is kept closed during crimping. The crimping tools have a body to which the head is fixed which head is arranged with a fixed crimping die, and in which body a movable crimping die is arranged.